In electronic systems, the speed with which operations are performed is based, in part, on the speed of clocks used to drive the timing of synchronous circuitry. Different frequencies of clock signals can drive different circuits to control their speed of operation. Multi-phase clocks are also useful in many applications. Multi-phase clocks are clock signals that have the same frequency but different phases. Multi-phase clock generators are circuits that produce multi-phase clock signals. Multi-phase clocks are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, multi-phase clocks are used in high-speed serial communication systems, wide-band wireless systems, time-interleaved systems, clock multiplier circuits, and other applications.